Twist of Fate
by TwinkleToesToo
Summary: Not my usual sweetness and fluff. An angsty, totally AU future JimAsh fic, with a surprising plot twist later in the story.
1. London calling

My note….this is a totally AU future fic, set about four, or so, years from now. It has nothing to do with my previous JimAsh story 'Good things come to those who wait'. This is just an idea that came to me, begging to be written. Everything that happened up through season six(so far), with Jimmy and Ashley, has happened in the story, with the addition of some other things that will come about later in the story.

TWIST OF FATE

CHAPTER 1: LONDON CALLING

Ashley Kerwin-Brooks fidgeted nervously, in the chair she was sitting in. She gave her husband of two and a half years a comforting smile and grabbed his hand as the doctor entered the room with their test results. The doctor sat down at her desk and gave the couple a pleasant smile, but quickly diverted her eyes to the file in front of her.

"So, what's the verdict doc?", Jimmy asked, with hopeful enthusiasm. Ashley anxiously squeezed his hand.

The doctor kept her eyes fixed on the file. "I'm sorry guys, it didn't work again, this time", she stated, apologetically, the same way she did, the entire time she'd been treating them.

Ashley felt Jimmy's hand go limp in hers as he pulled away and covered his face. "When do we start again?", she asked, determined to make their dream come true.

The doctor gave Ashley an incredulous look. "You've already done six cycles, this year alone Ashley. I think you should take a break for a few months", she suggested to the couple.

Ashley glanced over at Jimmy, he looked absolutely defeated. "I really want to try again", she insisted, looking at the doctor.

"I'd have to advise against that….it's just not healthy for you, either of you", the doctor insisted, looking from Ashley to Jimmy, then back again.

"Then when can we start up again?", Ashley asked again, this time a tone of desperation filled her voice. Jimmy blew out a frustrated sigh.

"Five, maybe six months", the doctor answered hesitantly. "But, I really think it's time you two looked into the other options we discussed….sperm donation and adoption".

"No, I won't carry another mans baby", Ashley stated, firmly shaking her head. Jimmy shifted uncomfortably and Ashley laid her hand, comfortingly, over his.

"Then there's always adoption", the doctor offered. Ashley shook her head again, she wanted to have a baby, Jimmy's baby. "Honestly Ashley, I don't know how much longer we can continue these treatments", she continued. "With Jimmy's sperm count as low as it is and you , having to endure month after month of medication and procedures….", the doctor trailed off, she was at a loss for words.

Jimmy finally looked up and held his hand out for the doctor. "Thank you Doctor, for all you've done", he stated, his voice barely a whisper.

Ashley could feel hot tears spring to her eyes….she wasn't ready to give up. She nodded a silent goodbye to the doctor and followed her husband out to the car.

-------------------------------------------------------

The ride home was uncomfortably quiet, but that was nothing compared to the awkward silence that filled the house. The only sounds were the incessant ticking of the clock and the nervous tapping of Ashley's foot against the wood of the kitchen chair. Ashley sat alone at the table, pushing last nights re-heated leftovers, around her plate. Jimmy insisted he wasn't hungry and retreated to his office as soon as they got home, mumbling an excuse about some overdue paper.

The couple were married, right after Ashley turned twenty. It was a small, intimate ceremony, held in New York, where the couple went to school. Both sets of parents were against the idea of marrying at such an early age, but the couple won out in the end.

The next step, a baby. They started trying about a year after they were married. Ashley had it all planned out, they would get pregnant in the fall, have the baby in late spring, early summer, have three months off with the baby and start law school in the fall, part time for her and full time for Jimmy. But that didn't work out, well the law school part did. Now, after a year and a half and numerous fertility treatments…there was still no baby.

Ashley got up and tossed her uneaten food in the trash can. She walked slowly toward the office and knocked hesitantly on the door, but didn't wait for Jimmy to answer. "Hey", she greeted quietly.

Jimmy looked up from his desk. "Hey", he answered back, forcing a small smile onto his lips.

"I know you said you weren't hungry, but I figured...", Ashley stated, nodding to the sandwich she made for him.

"Thanks", Jimmy replied, taking the plate from Ashley.

"What are you working on?", she asked, leaning forward to get a better look.

"Nothing really", answered, shuffling some papers around on his desk.

Ashley noticed a familiar black book and picked it up. "You're sketching", she stated happily, paging through his book. She knew how much Jimmy missed art, it was hard for him to find the time and inspriation, when he was so busy with school. Ashley was almost a little disappointed when Jimmy first told her he was going to law school instead of art school, convinced his father was pressuring him to become a lawyer, just like him. But, Jimmy insisted it was his choice and wanted to attend law school...with Ashley.

"This is beautiful Jimmy", Ashley praised, running her fingers over the rough drawing of the two of them, then smiling at her husband.

"It's just something that needed to come out", Jimmy shrugged, taking the book from Ashley.

Ashley stepped behind Jimmy and started massaging his shoulders. "You only draw when you're really stressed", she commented, trying to work the tightness out.

"Today was pretty stressful", he sighed heavily. Ashley patted his back and hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry Ash", he whispered softly.

"Don't", she scolded, leaning forward and holding him tighter. "You have nothing to be sorry for. We will be parents someday, Jimmy", she stated with renewed excitement.

Jimmy nodded slighty as he thought for a moment. "The baby would still be yours if we tried with a sperm doner", he stated, turning his head a little to the side, to look at Ashley.

"I told you I didn't want to do that", Ashley insisted, walking around to face Jimmy and taking a seat on the corner of his desk. "If I'm going to carry a baby, it'll be yours".

"Adoption then?", Jimmy stated questionably. Ashley shrugged and let out a defeated sigh. "Ash?", he pleaded.

Ashley smiled a little and took hold of his hands. "Fine...I'll promise to consider adoption if you promise to go back to the doctor in six months, so we can start trying again", she offered. "Deal?"

Jimmy chuckled. "Deal", he reluctantly agreed. Ashley giggled and gave him a huge kiss.

"Let the machine answer it", she insisted when the ringing phone threatened to interrupt their kiss.

"It might be important", Jimmy protested, but Ashley ignored him and moved her lips to his neck, only to stop and pick up the phone mid kiss.

"Hello", she answered, smiling teasingly at Jimmy. "Yes, this is she. Um, yes...he's my father. Chris is my step-father. Accident?...Oh my God...No!...I'll be on the next flight..."

Jimmy became instantly concerned when he saw the color drain from Ashley's face. She looked at him with pain and grief in her tear-filled eyes. "My dad and Chris were in an accident", she squeaked out before the sobbing began. "They're dead Jimmy".

-------------------------------------

Authors note...Ooooh, I leave you with a cliffie...Merry Christmas!! Sorry if it's a little confusing, the storyline will make more sense with future chapters.

This idea came to me the night before last, I have the majority of the story already outlined. It's not my usual sweet fluffy JimAsh fic, I warn you, there will be lots of drama and angst(I thought I'd give it a try). So please leave a review and let me know what you think so far.

I probably wont be able to update untill after Christmas, family time does come first(or so my parents would say). So, have a wonderful holiday and I'll be back in a few days with a new chapter!

Disclaimer...Degrassi is not mine.


	2. London calling 2

TWIST OF FATE

CHAPTER 2: LONDON CALLING cont.

Ashley dropped the phone and immediately sunk onto her husbands lap, sobbing into his shoulder. "Dead…both of them?", Jimmy gasped, in complete shock. Ashley nodded slowly as she fought to catch her breath. "What about Tyler?", he asked concernedly about the little boy Robert and Chris adopted as a newborn.

Ashley turned to him and practically jumped off of his lap. "I-I don't know", she stuttered. "They didn't say, or maybe they did but I didn't hear. Oh God Jimmy….I have to get there".

Jimmy grabbed Ashley's hands to steady her. "You go pack the bags and I'll book us on the next flight out", he stated, in a strong voice.

"What am I gonna do Jimmy? My dad and Chris are….gone. I'm so scared…I can't lose Tyler too", she wept openly and fell back into his open arms. Jimmy held her as she cried, his lips pressed firmly against her head .

"I know. We'll get through this Ashley", he assured her, running his fingers through her hair and lovingly rubbing her back. "I promise, everything will be alright".

Jimmy always made Ashley feel so safe, he was her rock and she knew it. "I have to call my mom…and Chris's family", she whispered, her head still tucked securely on his chest.

"I'll do it Ash", he offered, gently pushing her up so he could look at her. "You just worry about packing and I'll take care of the rest", he added, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Ashley sniffled and nodded, sliding off of his lap. She walked slowly to the door, when she turned back, Jimmy was already typing away at the computer, trying to get the next flight to London.

"I love you Jimmy", Ashley said, giving him a sad but appreciative smile.

"I love you too Ash", he replied sincerely, as she left for their bedroom. Jimmy picked up the phone and took in an uneasy breath, trying to prepare himself for the most difficult phone call he'd ever have to make.

--------------------------------------------------

The flight was unbearably long, but luckily, the couple was able to catch a few hours of much needed sleep. Once there, Ashley and Jimmy rented a car and headed straight for the hospital.

"Hi, I'm looking for Tyler Kerwin, he was brought in last...I mean, the day before yesterday...he was in a car accident", Ashley rambled to the lady behind the desk. She looked at Ashley quizzically. "My husband called, they said he was here, but they wouldn't give us any information".

"Are you family Ma'am?", the sotic desk clerk asked. "Because we can only give patient information out to family members".

"Of course I'm family", Ashley replied, exasperated, throwing her hands up in frustration. She looked over at Jimmy and shook her head pleadingly.

Jimmy wheeled closer to the desk and handed the woman their passports. "My wife's name is Ashley, last name is probably under Kerwin-Brooks...she's Tyler's sister", he explained calmly. "We just flew in from New York, her father and step-father were killed and Tyler was hurt. So, we really need find out how he's doing."

The receptionist nodded somberly. "Pediatric intensive care...third floor. I'll let them know you're coming up", she answered quickly, handing them two visitors passes and their passports.

"How'd you do that?", Ashley asked, exhaustedly.

"Aw you know, just workin' some of that irresistable Brooks charm", Jimmy joked a little, hoping it would relax and clam Ashley enough to smile. It worked, a small grin tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Should I be jealous?", she quipped back, the jet lag was finally getting to her. Ashley ran her finger down the side of his cheek and looked deep into Jimmy's eyes, so greatful he was with her. But her thoughts of greatfullness were broken when the elevator doors opened to the third floor pediatric unit.

---------------------------------

A nurse met the two in the waiting room and walked them through what they would be seeing, but nothing could have prepared Ashley for what she saw. This helpless little boy, of only five, was laying in this huge bed covered with bandages and tubes.

"Ohh", Ashley gasped. A painful "Jimmy", was all she could get out before she broke down and sobbed into the nurse's shoulder.

"You're Tyler's family?", interrupted a short middle aged doctor. Jimmy nodded and pulled up next to Ashley. "I'd like to go over the accident with you and update you on his condition". Ashley was hesitant to leave Tyler, so Jimmy promised to stay and sit with him.

The doctor lead her to a small room, right outside of Tyler's room. He waited for Ashley to sit down before continuing. "The accident was a double impact. The left side, where Tyler was seated, was hit first, killing the passenger...a Robert Kerwin".

"My father", Ashley whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry", the doctor nodded sympathetically. "The automobile was then pushed into a tree, killing your father's partner, Christopher", he explained. "Tyler was brought here in critical condition. He sustained a broken left humerous, left femur, ankle and fractured pelvis".

Ashley shuttered at the news. "We've operated to set his femur and pelvis and we've casted his arm and ankle", the doctor continued. "He will recover, but it will take months of rehabilitation".

Ashley covered her face with her hands and began to sob again. The doctor laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know this is a lot to take in right now, but there is a difficult task I need to ask of you ". Ashley composed herself and nodded, then followed the doctor out.

--------------------------------

After signing endless papers and speaking to nearly every employee of the hospital, Ashley was finally able to return to Tyler's room. She quietly watched from the doorway as Jimmy affectionately reached out and brushed Tyler's unruly bangs from his forehead.

Ashley pulled over a chair and sat between the bed and her husband. "How's he doing?", she asked Jimmy as she looked at Tyler with tears in her eyes. She lovingly laid her hand on his uninjured leg.

"He's okay...he started to move a little, but he hasn't woken up yet", Jimmy answered quickly. "How are _you_ doing?", he asked, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

Ashley lip started to tremble again. "I had to identify my fathers...body", she whispered, not taking her eyes off of Tyler. Jimmy sighed heavily and put his hand on her back. "I identified Chris too, but they needed and immediate family member to sign the papers...so, Sally's going to try to fly out from California as soon as she can", she added, wiping her eyes with a balled-up tissue. Jimmy sat silent, feeling overwhelmed...he wanted to comfort Ashley, but he didn't know what to say or do. "I also spoke with a social worker", she continued, finally looking up. "I'm Tyler's next of kin, Jimmy".

Jimmy looked over at the sleeping boy. "So, when can we take him home?", he asked abruptly, surprising Ashley with his question.

"Jimmy?", she asked, looking at him oddly. He chuckled at her expression.

"I know, he's going to need a lot of care...but Ashley, our house is already accessible...we have some time off of school now...and he's going to need his family", Jimmy stated, holding Tyler's little hand in his. "We're all he's got left Ash".

Ashley took Jimmy's free hand. She couldn't help but smile through her tears...he loved that little boy as much as she did, as much as a father would. "I go ask the doctor", she replied happily, giving Jimmy's hand a slight squeeze as she got up.

----------------------------------------

Authors note...Yeah, I know. I said I wouldn't have time to update, and I really don't...but, I just had to get one more chapter up before Christmas. Hopefully this chapter will lead you in the direction I'm trying to go into, with this story. And I hope you're all enjoying it!! So please, please review.

Speaking of reviews... Raina-Bess, my new bestest friend. I'm so glad that I can always count on you to give the much needed feedback on my stories. Your great reviews mean so much me...Thank you and Happy Holidays!!!

Disclaimer...Degrassi is not mine.


	3. New York minute

My note….Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. This chapter starts out very sweet and fluffy, but the end is shocking...when a secret is revealed.

TWIST OF FATE

CHAPTER 3: NEW YORK MINUTE

As soon as he was able to travel, Tyler was transferred from England to the finest children's hospital in New York city…with a stop, first, in Toronto, so he could attend the funerals of both Robert and Chris…the only parents he had ever known.

Progress was slow and painful, Ashley had no idea that taking care of a preschooler would be so much work. "C'mon Tyler….you have to do this", Ashley coaxed with mock enthusiasm, from the side of his bed.

His physical therapist, just as tired and frustrated as Ashley, let out a huge sigh. As soon as the therapist reached out to touch the little boy, he let out a huge scream, just as he'd been doing for the last twenty minutes. "Tyler…please", Ashley begged.

Tyler pursed his lips together and defiantly folded his arms across his chest…well , at least as much as he could fold his casted left arm, and glared at the therapist. She gasped in shock and stood up, "Well, if he's not going to cooperate, I'm just going to have to call doctor…".

"What's goin' on?", Jimmy interrupted as he entered the room. He pulled up next to Tyler and looked from Ashley, to the now aggravated therapist.

"Someone doesn't want to do his exercises", Ashley informed her husband, trying to hide the little smirk that was threatening to break through.

"Ty?", Jimmy called, in a slightly scolding, but understanding tone.

Tyler cautiously looked at Jimmy. "It hurts", he protested firmly, but Jimmy could see tears forming in his soft grey/green eyes.

"Yeah, therapy's no fun", Jimmy agreed, playfully tousling the hair on Tyler's head.

Tyler looked at Jimmy questionably. "Did therapy hurt when you were in the hospital?", he asked anxiously. Jimmy smiled and nodded slightly.

They had always been up front with Tyler, explaining that Jimmy used a wheelchair because he got hurt, but never going into detail on how he got hurt. "Um, a little bit", Jimmy answered hesitantly, glancing over at Ashley, unsure of how much Tyler would be able to understand. "Mostly my back hurt….where I had my surgery", Jimmy added, reaching around, to the right side of his back.

Tyler started to nod in agreement, but then shook his head. "I don't like therapy and I don't like surgery either", he grumbled, forcefully.

Jimmy bit back a chuckle. "I know, buddy….but just think, surgery fixed you up and therapy will make you all better", he explained. "You wanna be able to walk and run around again, don't you?", Jimmy added in a fatherly tone and Ashley smiled at him.

Tyler looked down at his hands, then up at Ashley. His eyes started to get wide and a smile crept up on his lips as he turned to look at Jimmy. "So, if you do your exercises….therapy will make you all better?", Tyler asked questionably. "Then you'll be able to walk again, too", he chuckled excitedly.

Jimmy leaned back in his chair and let out a heavy sigh. He looked at Ashley for help, but all she could offer, was a small sympathetic smile. He turned back to Tyler and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"No Ty, that's never gonna happen", Jimmy replied quietly. Tyler hung his head down and pouted. Jimmy leaned in, getting close to Tyler's face. "But, I'm already…all better", Jimmy reassured the boy, looking into his eyes and giving him a huge smile.

Tyler smiled and nodded, then wrapped his arms around Jimmy's neck. Ashley wiped a happy tear from the corner of her eye. "So, are you ready to start your exercises now?", the therapist asked, interrupting the heartwarming moment.

Tyler looked up at Ashley, then over at Jimmy, he smiled and nodded assuredly . Ty turned to the therapist and frowned, but whispered a hesitant, "Yeah".

----------------------------------------------------

"Jimmy I'm back", Ashley called out happily as she walked through their front door. She went from room to room, when he didn't answer. "I figured you'd be in here", she chuckled upon entering Tyler's new room.

Jimmy nodded slowly, his back was still turned to her. "It's perfect Jimmy", she exclaimed, looking around the freshly painted room. "He's gonna love it".

Ashley walked over to the wall in front of Jimmy, lightly touching his shoulder as she passed him. Tyler loved boats and he missed his parents, so Jimmy decided to paint a mural of the old fishing village back in England….to remind him of his first home and happy times he shared with Robert and Chris.

"Where's the gang, I thought they'd still be here?", Ashley questioned, giving her husband a hug from behind and kissing his cheek.

"We finished early….they left", he answered coolly. "I told them I had some things to do. Spinner should be back in an hour or so", he stated flatly, giving Ashley a harsh look, then wheeling out of the room.

Ashley followed him into his office. "Jimmy, what's wrong?", she asked concernedly.

Jimmy looked down at his desk. "I unpacked some of Tyler's things today", he said, snippily. "Toys, clothes, books….photo albums".

Ashley nodded quizzically. "Thanks, I've been meaning to do that", she replied cautiously, still confused by his demeanor.

Jimmy picked up a folded piece of paper on his desk. "Hidden in the back of his baby book, was this", he stated, handing it to Ashley. She looked at him incredulously.

"It's a photocopy of Tyler's birth certificate", he added painfully. Jimmy watched as all the color drained from Ashley's face. "I'm assuming you have the original", he snipped.

"Listen Jimmy, I can explain all of this…", Ashley pleaded.

"Yeah Ash, I love to hear your explanation for not telling your husband you had a child", he yelled, pulling around the side of the desk, and heading for the door.

"It's not like that Jimmy, I didn't tell anyone….my mom doesn't even know Tyler's mine", she cried.

Jimmy turned abruptly and looked up at her. "How could you do that, how could you keep this from us?", he asked angrily.

"I don't know Jimmy…I guess I did it for Tyler", she admitted, pulling a chair over and sitting in front of Jimmy. "A mother's first instinct is to protect her child". Jimmy shook his head in disgust and tried to maneuver around her, but Ashley blocked him.

"When I first found out I was pregnant, I was scared to death. I didn't know what I wanted to do, but I knew I could never get an abortion", she explained calmly. "And I was lucky, I had my dad, Chris and Alistair".

Jimmy looked away, it was hard for him to hear this. "I never expected to come back to Toronto…but then things got bad, and Alistair broke up with me a few weeks before I had Tyler…he couldn't handle all of it", Ashley sighed heavily and took hold of Jimmy's hands.

"I remember right after I had him, the nurse put him in my arms and I immediately thought of you", she smiled through her tears and looked into his eyes. Jimmy chuckled bitterly and pulled his hands from Ashley's grasp. "I mean that Jimmy…why do you think his middle name is James?", Ashley asked defensively.

Jimmy laughed dryly. "So what, you just missed me so much, you had to come back to Toronto and leave your baby behind in England?".

Ashley shook her head. "Yes….no…I missed home so much. My dad knew this, so he and Chris offered to adopt Tyler. I knew it was the best thing for both of us. Tyler would be raised in a safe, happy home with two loving parents…not by some struggling, single teen-aged mother", Ashley defended.

"Whatever Ash", Jimmy said dismissively, and inched forward, indicating he was done listening to her explanation. Ashley stared him down for a few seconds, but with hesitation moved out of his way.

"So what, you're not even going to let me finish explaining?", she asked, hurrying to catch up with him as he entered their bedroom.

Jimmy turned to face Ashley again. "I get it Ash….you did what you had to do", he replied angrily. "Now I'm doing what I have to do", Jimmy added, his voice cracking as he picked up the duffle bag that was laying on the bedroom and placed it on his lap.

Ashley followed him into the living room. "What are you doing?", she cried as he neared the door.

"I need some time…", Jimmy answered emotionally. "…I'm going back to Toronto with Spinner….I'll be at my parents…", he drifted off.

"But Tyler's coming home in two days. We need you", Ashley begged. "I love you Jimmy…we both do...".

"I know, and I love him too Ashley…so much", his interrupted, his voice quivering. Without turning his chair, Jimmy turned his body, looking over his shoulder at Ashley. "I would have done anything to be his father", he whispered truthfully.

"But don't you see Jimmy, now you _can_ be his father", Ashley replied, hopefully.

Jimmy angrily wiped a few tears from his eyes as he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. "No Ashley…I'll never be his father", he stated sadly. "Tyler already has a father…Craig's his father".

-------------------------------

Authors note...there it is, the real reason Ashley stayed in England. Hope you guys liked that little plot twist...I like to surprise my readers every now and then. There will be a some other characters popping up in the next few chapters...with a return of Mr. Manning, himself, now that should be interesting...

Reviewer...Thank you Trish(Unmei06), I'm so happy you liked it. Sorry about the sucky Christmas, I'm glad the story helped a little. I really appreciate the great review, so if you can find the time...please let me know what you think of this chapter...and where the story is going. Thanks!!

Disclaimer...Degrassi, not mine!


	4. New York minute 2

My note….This chapter will a little shorter than the others, and feature just Ellie and Ashley. I really love their close friendship and I have so much fun writing them. I only have two more chapters after this, and they should all be posted by the middle of next week.

TWIST OF FATE

CHAPTER 4: NEW YORK MINUTE CONT.

Ellie sat on the couch in the living room of Ashley's brownstone. She was waiting for Ashley to put Tyler down for a much needed nap, after his long therapy session.

A million questions were going through her mind as she sipped her coffee, and the biggest one was….why? Why did Ashley lie? Why did she keep this secret from everyone, especially Jimmy? Why didn't Ash want Craig to know about Tyler? And why was she sitting on Ashley couch after she did all of this? The last one was easy to answer….Ashley was still, and would always be, her very best friend.

The minute she heard Ashley sobbing on the other end of the telephone, three days ago….crying about how she made the biggest mistake of her life, and that Jimmy left…Ellie dropped everything, and came right over, utterly shocked when Ashley told her the entire story. And now she was back again...w_hat a glutton for punishment, _Ellie thought to herself.

"Sorry", Ashley called out as she reentered the room, snapping Ellie from her thoughts. "Tyler has a hard time sleeping…his leg really hurts sometimes, especially after therapy", she added, sitting next to Ellie and picking up her coffee mug.

"Maybe it's not just physical", Ellie blurted. She came off sounding a little insensitive, but she just couldn't help it...it was very hard for Ellie to stay totally impartial, especially when this secret, was seriously affecting three of her most important friends. She gave Ashley a small apologetic smile. "How's he doing otherwise?", she asked concernedly, quickly changing the subject.

Ashley shrugged and sighed. "He's been really withdrawn and quiet since he's been home, but that's pretty understandable. I mean, he's still trying to deal with Dad and Chris's deaths, not to mention, the accident…", Ashley trailed off and looked down into her coffee. "…and he's been asking about Jimmy", she whispered, her voice cracking.

"What have you told him so far?", Ellie asked cautiously.

Ashley chuckled bitterly. "You mean, did I tell him that the woman he thought was his sister, for the past five years, is actually his mother? Or that his birth father is really some unstable, womanizing, drug addicted rock star? Or that my husband, who he adores, left us because of me?….No".

Ellie cringed painfully and bit her lower lip. "Sorry Ash, I didn't mean to upset you", she apologized, laying her hand on Ashley's arm.

"Don't apologize El, this mess is all my fault", Ashley sighed heavily. "I just cant believe it…I could lose my husband over this", she choked out, just as the tears started. Ashley covered her face and cried into her hands.

"He is pretty upset, Ash", Ellie replied quietly, handing Ashley a tissue when she raised her head. Ashley looked at her best friend with wide, questioning eyes. "I haven't talked to Jimmy myself, but Spinner called and said he was taking this really hard".

Ashley shook her head in sadness. "I haven't spoken to him either….he hasn't called. And, I haven't tried calling him…I'm sure he doesn't want to talk to me anyway", Ashley sniffled, drying her eyes. "He did send Tyler an e-mail, explaining that he had to go back to Toronto, to stay with his parents for a while…but that was it".

The girls sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds, before Ashley spoke up again. "I was just trying to do the right thing El…for all of us", she stated pleadingly.

"It's not too late Ash", Ellie said, reassuringly. "There's still time to do the right thing".

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?", Ashley asked, in a frustrated, almost sarcastic way.

"First, you need to tell Tyler the truth, all of it", Ellie stated firmly. "He needs to know you're his mother. He needs to know about Craig, and why you did what you did".

Ashley nodded in agreement. "And what about Jimmy?", she asked pleadingly. "How do I make this right for him?".

Ellie shrugged slightly, "I don't know Ash". Ellie sighed heavily before she continued. "But, you do have to earn his trust back….and that's gonna take some time".

Ashley rubbed her aching forehead, she felt the prick of tears returning to her eyes, but before they had a chance to fall, there was a knock at the door.

"And Ash", Ellie called out as Ashley rose from the couch and headed for the door. "As much as you don't want to, you need to tell Craig that Tyler's his son".

Ashley nodded hesitantly at Ellie, then opened the front door. "Are you Ashley Kerwin-Brooks?", the large man on the other side of the door, asked authoritatively.

"Yes I am…who wants to…", Ashley started to say, as the man interrupted her.

"You've been served", he boomed, handing her a large gold envelope. And, without so much as a explanation, or goodbye for that matter, the man turned and left.

"Wait, who are you….what is this?", she yelled after him, but it was no use…the man climbed into his car and sped off.

Ashley cautiously opened the envelope, she was a law student, she knew what had just happened. "I think Craig already knows, El", a visibly shaken Ashley revealed.

"What does it say? What is it Ash?", Ellie asked anxiously as Ashley's eyes scanned the papers.

"It's a court summons", Ashley choked out. "Craig's suing me….", she added, finally looking over at Ellie. "…for custody of Tyler".

------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note….Okay, so I thought the story could use some serious girl talk, and another cliffhanger...hope this chapter wasn't too boring, it was intended to be more of a filler. I have to be honest, I was loosing faith on this story...maybe because it's a holiday week or maybe no one is interested in JimAsh drama(or maybe I just don't write drama/angst very well), but the lack of readers, and reviewers for that matter, has been pretty discouraging. So, that is why I'm going to hurry and wrap this story up, so I start some more fluffy fics.

Reviewers...As for those who have reviewed...Thank You so very much. And to luvluv...who's awesome review totally made my day and inspired me to keep going. It's really great to know that there are, at least, a few people, who really like this story. Thanks guys!!!

Disclaimer...Degrassi belongs to Linda Schuyler, not me.


	5. O Canada

TWIST OF FATE

CHAPTER 5: O CANADA

Ashley pulled into the first available parking space and put her car in park. She looked over at the house to her right and sighed, leaning her head against the steering wheel. "Aren't we going in?", Tyler asked innocently, from the back seat.

"Yes sweetie, were going in", she chuckled, coming around to un-strap him from his car seat. Toby and Jeff met Ashley outside to help with the bags, and Tyler.

"I'm glad you're home Ashley", Toby stated sincerely, giving his step-sister a small hug. She smiled and moved to the side, giving Toby access to Tyler. "Hey Tyler", he greeted as he scooped the boy from the car.

"Hi Tob…I-I mean uncle Toby", Tyler stuttered, and looked at Ashley for approval and got it with a exaggerated nod.

"Uncle Toby", she mimicked with a slight chuckle, elbowing Toby in the arm. Toby rolled his eyes at Ashley, then carried Tyler into the house.

"I'll get the bags, you go inside", Jeff offered graciously. Ashley nodded slightly and smiled, handing her keys to him. "Your mom is anxious to see you", he added simply, with a smile.

Ashley blew out a nervous breath and headed for the front door, where Kate was standing, waiting for her. "I'm so sorry Mom, for everything", she cried as she walked up the steps. Kate nodded and pulled her into a huge hug.

"Honey, you did what you thought was best, so stop apologizing for it", Kate stated, walking Ashley into the living room. "You cant change the past, only look to the future….to tomorrow, and this custody hearing".

Ashley wrung her fingers as she sat on the couch, next to her mother. "I'm scared Mom", she cried pleadingly, resting her head on Kate's shoulder.

"I know Ashley, I'm scared too", Kate stated comfortingly, placing her arm around Ashley and holding her tight. "We all are".

Kate held her daughter until Ashley had no more tears to cry. "Thanks for letting us stay here, I really appreciate it", Ashley said as she sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Of course honey, this will always be your home", Kate replied with a smile as she rubbed Ashley's back. Ashley smiled and nodded. "Why don't you help me get dinner ready?", Kate asked cheerfully as she rose from the couch.

Ashley hesitated momentarily, then stood up. "I think there's something I need to take care of first", she replied, grabbing her purse and keys. "Someone me and Tyler need to go see".

Kate looked questionably at Ashley. "Mom, I have to...I haven't seen or spoken to my husband in over three weeks", she defended, painfully. "We love him so much", she added with a whisper and looked down at the floor.

"He loves you both very much too", Kate stated factually. She had spoken to Jimmy quite a few times, since he came back to Toronto, and she knew how completely devastated he was. "I think that's what makes this so hard for him...he's hurting, Ashley...a lot".

"I know, that's why I have to try to make it right...to make it up to him", Ashley replied, guilt aching inside of her. Kate gave Ashley a confident smile.

Ashley walked toward the family room, where Tyler and Toby were playing video games. "C'mon Tyler, we have a special trip to make", she said with a determined smile.

--------------------------------------------

"Hello Mr. Brooks", Ashley greeted awkwardly as her father-in-law opened the front door.

"Ashley, this is quite a surprise", he replied in his deep, authoritative voice.

Ashley shifted on her feet, she was usually very comfortable with the Brooks', but with everything that had happened, she was unsure how they would feel about her now. "I'm sorry if this is a bad time...I probably should have called first, but I really need to speak to Jimmy", she stated, a little less strong and a little more pleading, than she wanted to sound.

Mr. Brooks gave Ashley a small smile and stepped back, opening the door a little wider so she could enter. Tyler followed her in and stood shyly at her side. "And you must be Tyler", Mr. Brooks said, giving the small boy a hand to shake. Tyler inched closer to Ashley and cautiously shook the out streached hand. Mr. Brooks let out a small chuckle. "You probably don't remember me", he told Tyler. "The last time I saw you, was at Jimmy and Ashley's wedding...you were only about two at the time".

"I'm five now", Tyler interrupted excitedly, proudly holding up his hand with all five fingers spread widely.

"I thought I heard that voice...", Jimmy stated as he entered the room. Tyler's eyes lit up and a huge smile crossed his face, he immediately hobbled, as fast as he could, over to Jimmy. "Hey little man", Jimmy greeted happily, pulling Tyler onto his lap, and giving him a hug.

Tyler broke the hug and looked up at Jimmy. "Look, I'm all better now...just like you", he chuckled, pointing to the soft walking cast on his left leg. Jimmy smiled and pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head.

Jimmy's eyes met with Ashley's. "Hey Ash", he whispered longingly.

A soft "Hi"was all she could manage, so overwhelmed by the sight of him. Because she had been so busy with Tyler, Ashley hadn't realized how much she missed Jimmy, until that very minute. She walked over to him and ran her fingers across his cheek, Jimmy looked up at her...

"Aunt Kate's my Gramma", Tyler stated, interrupting the moment. They both looked away and chuckled lightly. "And Ashley's my mom...", he continued. Jimmy smiled at him and nodded. "...and you'll be my dad", he told Jimmy.

Jimmy's smile faded and he looked down. "Tyler, I already explained this to you...that man I showed you pictures of...Craig...that's your dad", Ashley reminded him.

"But I had two dads before", Tyler replied honestly, looking between Jimmy and Ashley. "...you said we'd all live together...me, you and Jimmy...I can have a other dad", he insisted.

Ashley smiled at her little boy and kneeled to his level, "That's why we have to go to court to work this out". Tyler nodded sadly. "That's why I need to talk Jimmy, too". Mr. Brooks immediately picked up on Ashley's not so subtle hint and took Tyler into the kitchen.

Ashley took a seat on the couch, across from Jimmy. "I came here because we need to talk about tomorrow", she started off,very nervous. "I need to know where we stand Jimmy", she added, a little more pleadingly this time. "I need to know what you want".

Jimmy could see she was on the verge of tears. "I dont't know Ash", he answered, letting out a huge sigh. "I want us to be us again". Jimmy looked over his shoulder toward the kitchen. "I want the three of us to be a family".

"I want that too Jimmy...more than anything", Ashley let out a relieved sigh. She took hold of both his hands and looked into his eyes. "But, I also need for you to be able to forgive me", she stated as tears ran down her face. "I'm so, so sorry Jimmy".

"I can do that", Jimmy nodded and brushed his finger across her cheek. "I've gotten real good at forgiving", he smiled, pulling her into a warm embrace.

--------------------------------------------------

...Yay, the happy family is back together...but will it last? Find out what happens at the custody hearing, in the next chapter of...Twist of Fate. (hehe, I wanted that to sound like a silly soap opera commercial).

...Thanks Kelley for that wonderful review and for reading my other story. I'm glad to know that the JimAsh fans are still with me. Thank you, to all the loyal readers who are sticking with this story, I appreaciate it.

...Degrassi does not belong to me.


	6. O Canada 2

My note….okay guys, this is the last chapter. I decided to leave you with an open ending, although all of the major plot points will be addressed and most of them will be settled.

TWIST OF FATE

CHAPTER 6: O CANADA CONT.

Ashley and Jimmy were escorted to the far end of the fourth floor of the courthouse by their lawyer…one of the best in his field, and a good friend of Mr. Brooks. _Family Law…._Ashley chuckled at the irony as she read the sign in front of her. She had just finished her second year of law school with her main focus on family law. _This should make for a interesting topic, come next semester…._she thought to herself.

She smiled when she noticed the group of friends gathered in the hall…Spinner, Ellie, Marco and Paige, to offer support and speak on the couples behalf. That smile faded, however, when she saw a visibly shaken and very pregnant Manny Santos sitting alone on the far bench. "Manny", she called out as she neared her.

"Ashley", Manny greeted emotionlessly. Ashley would never consider herself Manny's friend, they were acquaintances who were civil to the other, when in their presence….for Toby's sake, after all, he was Ashley's step-brother and one of Manny's best friends. But today, Ashley could the pain in Manny's eyes, and she felt sorry for her.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this", Ashley announced apologetically as she stood in front of Manny.

"So am I", she replied, but not cold and angry like Ashley had expected. Manny was completely sincere, as if to apologize for what was happening. She then gave Ashley a small smile as she stood up from the bench and walked into the courtroom.

Ashley turned to face her friends, just as a huge commotion was starting down the hall. A group of security guards blocked the path of the swarming newspaper reporters and television cameras. Out of this mass, walked Craig Manning and his entourage of managers, publicists and bodyguards….the rock star daddy, had arrived.

-----------------------------------------------------

Tension was high in the courtroom, only those chosen by the parties involved, were allowed in, during the proceeding. Craig was last to testify, his lawyer and those he had speaking on his defense, portraying him as a victim, someone who was denied his chance to be a father…a rich, successful father, any kid would love to have.

"Mr. Manning…isn't it true you've suffered from a substance abuse problem for the past four years?", Ashley's lawyer asked, upon cross examination.

Craig glared at the man for a few seconds, he knew this subject would come up during the proceedings, he just hated talking about it. "That's true, I had a problem, on and off for a few years, but I've been clean for almost seven months now", he answered proudly.

The lawyer nodded and moved on to the next subject. "What about your schedule….how would your son be cared for while you are touring?".

"During the summer, he will join me and my girlfriend Manuela, on the road. Then in the fall he'll stay home with her…while I'm away", Craig stated convincingly.

Ashley's lawyer noticed the increasing tension between Manny and Craig. "But your girlfriend is a successful actress, doesn't she plan on going back to work after she gives birth?", he asked incredulously.

Craig sighed heavily. "Yes she does", he answered, bitterly. "But we have a wonderful nanny that will take care of the children".

"And that's what you think is best for your son?", the lawyer smirked as he asked rhetorically, knowing Craig's attorney would object to the question. "No more questions, your honor", the lawyer stated, as he took his seat next to Ashley.

Once Craig stepped down, the judge asked Ashley's lawyer to call his first witness. The group of friends went first, followed by family members, and then Jimmy.

The defense focused on Jimmy's relationship with both Tyler and Ashley, their loving family life, and his positive influence he has, on the boy….Craig's lawyer had another route in mind.

"Mr. Brooks, isn't it true, you left your wife and Tyler, who was still recovering in the hospital, after you learned about Tyler's paternity?", she asked sternly.

Jimmy took a deep breath. "Yes I did come back to Toronto recently, while my wife and I worked some things out", he explained truthfully. "But that's all settled and I'll be returning to New York, with my family, just as soon as we can", he added confidently.

Jimmy gave Ashley a small smile then turned to the lawyer in front of him. He wanted the lawyer, the judge and all those in the courtroom to know, that when he said 'family', Jimmy meant Ashley, Tyler and himself.

"Where you two are both law students?", the attorney asked as he looked up from his legal pad.

"Yes", he nodded. "But I plan on taking night courses next semester, so I can be home for Tyler, during the day….he starts Kindergarten in September ", Jimmy stated, trying to stay focused, but not being able to totally cover up his excitement.

"And to you think a man, in your…um, predicament…is capable of caring for such a young and active child?", the lawyer asked insensitively. The room was silent for a second, then Jimmy and Ashley's lawyer objected. The objection was granted and Craig's lawyer was warned.

He pick up his legal pad and began pacing the room. "Mr. Brooks, isn't it true that you and your wife have been undergoing fertility treatments for almost two years now?".

Jimmy swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes", he muttered, shifting in his chair.

"And those treatments have been unsuccessful, thus far?", he questioned, pacing faster.

"Yes", Jimmy answered, looking over at Ashley. She averted his glance and looked down at the table.

"And your doctor has requested that the two of you look into other forms….adoption and so forth; because, it is unclear if you will ever be able to father a child?", he asked gruffly, stopping right in front of Jimmy and looking down on him. Jimmy could feel tears stinging his eyes, but he stayed strong.

Jimmy raised his head and looked directly into the attorney's eyes. "Yes", he replied, painfully as anger and frustration began to boil inside of him. Ashley pleadingly whispered something into her lawyers ear, and he shook his head sorrowfully.

Craig's lawyer turned around quickly and looked at him, Craig sat stiffly in his seat. "So, in your desperation to give your wife a child….", he yelled, turning back to face Jimmy. "….you would take my clients son from him…"

"Stop", Ashley cried as she stood up from her seat, just as her lawyer was about to object. "Please stop", she sobbed, falling back into the chair and covering her face. The angry judge called a twenty minute recess and pulled attorneys from both sides into his chambers.

------------------------------------------------------

The group gathered in the hall, Jimmy and Ashley sat clinging to one another as the others mumbled back and forth about what had just happened inside.

Craig hurridly ran out of the courtroom, trying to get to Jimmy. His former band mates...Spiner, Ellie and Marco, blocked his way. "Jimmy", he called out anxiously, between Ellie and Spinner. "I'm really sorry man".

Ashley got up from the bench and walked over to Craig. "Sorry?", she screamed in his face. "How could you? Jimmy's your friend Craig?", she continued yelling as tears streamed down her face. "I made sure our lawyer didn't bring up your mental illness or your years of infidelity...and you go and do this to us?".

"Ash, it's not like that...my lawyer just thought it would turn the tables for me", Craig replied apologetically. "It wasn't personal".

"You insensitive bastard", Ashley gasped, shaking her head. "It is personal, Craig. That's the most personal thing...do you know how hard this has been for us? Do you even care?", she asked pleadingly. Craig hung his head, down in shame. "Listen...I don't care if you hate me, for what I've done, Craig...but Jimmy didn't deserve that".

Craig nodded slightly and glanced over at Jimmy, who was sitting with Paige by his side. "I know, and I'm really sorry", he apologized for the third time. "But Ash, you're trying to take my son away from me...I wont let that happen again. He derserves to know his real father", Craig stated defensively.

"Hah", Ashley chuckled sarcastically. "What about all of your other kids, Craig...do they know their daddy?". Craig shifted from foot to foot. "How often do you see your son in Vancouver? He's not much younger than Tyler, is he?". Craig shook his head. "What about that baby in...what was it, California? Did you ever get the DNA results on that one?", she snipped.

"And, what about Julia, Craig...or her little brother or sister?", Ashley asked, looking over at Manny who was standing against the wall with tears in her eyes.

"It's another girl", Manny whispered. Ashley gave her a small, sympathetic smile and turned back to Craig, she was far from done with him.

"Does she know her daddy is a real person and not just some picture in a frame?", Ashley questioned. "I don't want that for Tyler?".

"But, he's my son", Craig stated, posessively.

"And he's my son too", Ashley replied defensively. "You're acting like I'm trying to steal him. Craig, I'm his mother...and I'm just trying to do the best thing for him. I want him to have a family again...a real family. Jimmy and I can give him that".

Jimmy pushed forward, stopping next to Ashley. Craig thought for a few moments and looked between the couple. "And I can still be a part of his life?", he asked hesitantly.

"I'm sure we can work something out", Jimmy replied quietly.

Ashley smiled at her husband and laid her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, Tyler's used to having two dads", she joked slightly, as the bailiff called an end to the recess.

Craig nodded and gave Ashley and Jimmy a small smile, then followed them back into the courtroom.

--------------------------------------------

Authors note...another fic done, only a zillion ideas left...and no time to complete them. Well, a least I have a few weeks left of winter break, maybe I can get some of those done. I hope you all enjoyed this one...it may not have been my best, but I really liked this idea and ran with it.

So, I left the ending open, but with the hint that Jimmy and Ashley get full custody of Tyler(they do). And, I don't know how I would have ended the whole baby drama thing, do they have their own baby? don't they?...I'm not sure, so I left that open too.

Reviews...Yay!!! I got two...and a personal message. Kelley, thanks for the great review...see, not to worry, Craig didn't get custody...that was never my intention. And thanks for reading my other stories...I'll definitely pm or e-mail you soon. I think it would be fun to talk about Degrassi. Mystic...well, I very glad you stumbled upon this story too. Thank you for taking the time to read it and for leaving a review.

Disclaimer...for the last time...Degrassi is not mine!


End file.
